


Remind me to forget you

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: 2017 was a hell for Junhoe and Jiwon relationship. Jiwon did it again. Is Junhoe ready to accept it?





	Remind me to forget you

As they arrived at their apartment the two immediately took a shower and went to sleep.

Suddenly, Junhoe woke up.

He’s thirsty. So he gets up and walked towards the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

He’s about to return to their room but Jiwon’s phone caught his attention

“Aish, it’s 12midnight. Why does this phone keeps on ringing?” He murmured with annoyance

Junhoe answered it “Hello?”

“Jiwon ah ~, please don’t ignore me. Why are you not answering your phone?”

A girl. Crying over the phone, begging to Jiwon.

I know her voice. It’s.. it’s familiar..

Junhoe immediately turned the phone off. “Why Jiwon? I thought we already talked about this” as he wiped the tears falling from his cheeks

He cried for hours and decided to sit beside Jiwon who’s sleeping peacefully. 

Junhoe stared at him. Gently caressing Jiwon’s face. He contemplates and gathered all of his braincells to work properly.

A moment later, he leaned on. Kissed Jiwon’s forehead.

“I love you hyung, but I don’t think I can love you anymore” he whispered as he bid goodbye to his favorite hyung with a heavy heart

Jiwon woke up with the silent atmosphere, he reaches the side of the bed but it was empty

“Maybe he’s at the toilet” he whispered to himself as he go back to sleep

An hour has passed he opened his eyes. He feels strange. It’s Saturday but where is Junhoe?

He quickly gets up to his feet

Jiwon went to the living room, it was empty

He went to the kitchen, it’s untouched 

And lastly he went to the comfort room. But there is no one

“Where is he?” As he tilt his head.

Jiwon went back to their bedroom and check his phone

He was about to call Junhoe, but he was stunned when he saw the familiar number from his call logs

Jiwon’s heartbeat raced rapidly “oh no, no no” suddenly he feels like his world crushed. 

He checks their shared closet but Junhoe’s side was empty. “Junhoe is gone”

He keeps on dialing, calling Junhoe but there’s no answer.

He called their manager; “he takes a break, he said he’s going to Japan” these few words left Jiwon into delirious state

He keeps on calling Junhoe’s mobile number, but decided to left a voice message after 3 hours of trying 

“Baby, Junhoe.” He sniffs “I know we talked about this before, believe me babe. I already left her. We’re through babe. Please come back to me” Jiwon’s voice was shaky  
From keeping himself not to cry

1 week has passed Jiwon decided to follow Junhoe in Japan

He used all of his connections just to know where Junhoe is possibly staying

He gathered all of his confidence to knock on Junhoe’s room

*knock knock knock  
Three knocks are enough for Junhoe to open the door.

“h-hyung?”

“Junhoe, baby can we talk?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I just want to talk to you baby, please let me in”

Junhoe let Jiwon in. YES. Just like that.

They sit in the living room beside each other. Both of them can’t look at each other.

“What do you want to talk about, hyung?” as Junhoe trying to avoid Jiwon gaze.

Jiwon kneeled infront of Junhoe, with tears falling from his sparkling eyes.

He held Junhoe’s hand, gently rubbing it.

“I know I hurt you again. But believe me baby, we’re not back together. I told you before that we’re through. And that is the truth baby, please believe me. Please baby, you know that. Come back to me. Please Junhoe”

Junhoe can’t take it anymore. He can’t hold back his tears, he breakdown infront of Jiwon

“It’s fucking hard hyung, we already talk about this right? Why it’s happening again? I don’t understand it” he sobs. His voice was hoarse from nearly shouting

Jiwon’s heart sank from hearing and seeing Junhoe like this

He stood up and sat beside Junhoe, he hug him tightly.

“baby, I’m sorry. Please don’t cry” Jiwon whispered to Junhoe that is now crying non-stop.

Jiwon can only do is to hug him.

From that moment until this day

Junhoe didn’t forget every single details of what happen.

Yes. They’re back together.

He love Jiwon. Same as Jiwon loves him.

But he knows he can’t end their relationship, especially they are in the same group

But he’s slowly letting Jiwon go.

Step by step

It hurts, yes.

But it’s for the both of them.

He knows they can’t stay this way. 

They can’t be together. And it’s sucks.

So every day, every damn time he sees Jiwon. 

Every night when they’re sleeping together

When the world is sleeping, 

When his world is sleeping,

When Jiwon is sleeping,

Junhoe gently caress Jiwon’s face as he softly whisper to him “Remind me to forget you”


End file.
